Due to the rapid improvement in food processing and related technologies, conveyor systems are now an integral part of the vast majority of such operations. Automation has effected a tremendous increase in the speed of product travel on the product line from beginning to end. The speed of operation has generated a need to quickly and efficiently transport work in progress between successive work stations along the production line.
Many production facilities have focused on the more efficient use of space in an effort to reduce costs and maximize profitability. Thus, manufacturers are increasingly desirous of conveyor systems that can efficiently operate while occupying as small an area as possible. To do so there must be a capability to move product smoothly around curves as well as along extended straight runs.
It can be appreciated that providing a narrower chain width for a conveyor system presents certain problems. There is inherently less flexibility making smooth operation more difficult to achieve. This can greatly reduce the efficiency of product filling and handling operations.
There is also a need for improved product control, especially along the sides of the conveyor. As is well known in the art, side rails are commonly used to assist in this process of retaining product on the conveyor belt. A variety of means for mounting the side rails on the conveyor system have been offered. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,405 to Shuford, issued Oct. 29, 1974, discloses laterally adjustable L-shaped brackets having horizontal tongues extending into a tubular member between the conveyor guide rails. The tongues are positioned in different horizontal planes and are locked within the tubular member by an adjustable wedge assembly. The positioning of the locking means is, however, inconvenient for effecting an adjustment of the brackets.
The same disadvantage is associated with U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,400 to Johnson, issued May 6, 1965. The Johnson conveyor system provides L-shaped brackets for mounting side rails that are laterally adjustable along an angle iron support member. The brackets are held in position solely by a bolt that is directly under the conveyor system. Both of the above described mounting means are inconvenient for operators to adjust during changeover of product.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide the conveyor system with improved means to positively retain transported items on the conveyor belt. The product retaining means would be laterally adjustable and integrated with the conveyor system so as to operate efficiently in transporting items within the narrow space provided, including around bends or corners. In addition, the conveyor system would be structurally compact in itself so as to provide maximum transport capability while saving as much space as possible for other aspects of the product handling operation. Further, the system would have an open design to facilitate removal of debris and product residue by cleaning and to allow system adjustment.